the scarf that held his spirit
by lucydragneel312
Summary: One day natsu goes on a mission and gets seriously hurt! Lucy come in at the last moment. Will this be the last time she sees him? Sorry. bad summary great story in my opinion. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, SADNESS, AND SADNESS! SIDE EFFECTS: TEARS TEARS AND MORE TEARS! Pairing: nalu duh!


'Why... why did this have to happen?' I sat there with tears in my eyes as I watched my fellow comrade die... ' Why did he have to go alone?... now he's got a gigantic gash in the side of his stomach to the point of being just about half way to the other side of his body... ' I started sobbing, hoping for the day he would get up and say, "JUST KIDDING!" Oh how I long for that day... " Luu...cccccce" my eyes got as big as saucers as I turned my vision to a certain pink headed dragon slayer. "NATSUUU!" I screamed with a sob. I sobbed into his neck and hugged his neck like I would never see him again. Oh yeah... That's right... I won't ever see him again... "lu-cy... I'm sorry... I...went on... this mission... without you... I should've told you... I wish-"

" no. Stop talking! Just. Stop talking... save your energy..."

"I wish I could've stayed around longer... heh... I guess I'll never kick strippers ass again... ugh..."

"Natsu... please don't..."

"Tell everyone at fairy tail to always laugh and smile, and to never once grieve about me *cough...* tell them that they've always been family and that, I love them... but, that... I'm sorry for leaving so... ugh... soon..."

"Natsu I-!"

"I LOVE YOU... lucy... and I sorry I've never... told you before... and that I'm okay if you don't feel the same way... just as long as you don't hate me for leaving so soon..." he said... after everything my eyes (surprisingly) widened even more then before. Then they went to they're normal size and I started sobbing hard... " I... I love you so much, that words can't explain natsu... you don't know the half of it...now please... don't do anything, nd save your energy to stay alive. Don't worry Wendy's on her way oh- okay?" I sobbed. " natsu didn't listen at all nd Sat up in a sitting position and hugged me... hugged me in a way he's never hugged me silently cried on my shoulder and said,"I'm scared... I don't want leave you... but, I have a feeling...Wendy's not going to make it in time he both stared in each others eyes... I could see sadness fill his onyx colored eyes. I could see all the goals wanted to achieve. All the things he wanted to live for... all the things he'd miss. It was all there.I watched his lip get closer to mine until both of our lips were touching. I closed my eyes and kissed a passionate kiss with the love of my life. I felt tears fall down my face as I kissed him. I felt his hand carress my cheek while I had my hand around his neck, but then his hand fell to his side. He felt cold. And fell in my arms.. I could feel myself panicking... "N-Natsu?" I asked but, no answer. "Please.. no" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. I hugged him close to my body and sobbed the hardest I ever sobbed on his shoulder. I lifted his head up to only have it fall backwards but, I tried again and started kissing him on the lips hoping, he would come back to life. Hoping it was like some fairy tale where Prince would wake up from a deep sleep after true loves kiss.' Why did this have to happen... why?...' after I finally realized kissing him wouldn't work, I screamed his name for what's seemed like hours... his scarf had fallen off in the begining of the screaming and had flown away with the wind. I thought about chasing it but, decided against it. It was soon after that team natsu came along finally. And let's just say, they were devastated.

* * *

Weeks after his funeral

'I guess I should go to the apartment today.' I thought. I hadn't once gone back to the apartment. I've been sleeping in natsu's bed in natsu's house for the last 3 weeks. I having gone to fairy tail at all since... well you know... but, I'm pretty sure I've taken it the hardest. I had really dark circles under my eyes from hardly falling asleep at night. And since I having eaten much, I've lost probably about 20 pounds and also had a very bony body. You could probably count how many ribs I had some strange reason... I felt like natsu was goon be there in my kitchen eating all my food or something. So I ran towards the apart me as fast as I could and threw my welcome mat down the stairs and grabbed my key and panickly (A/N is panickly a word?) Unlocked the door. I opened the door and ran through it with out bothering o even shut it. I ran and slid on the kitchen floor to find it... completely empty... "I should've known... I mean come on stupid... he's gone... he's... gone..." I suddenly felt a hot sensation and a voice saying, " hey luce. now, who's gone?" My eyes widened and I turned around super fast to see the stupid pink haired idiot. Dragon slayer. MY, stupid pink haired idiot dragon slayer. "Natsu." I said teary eyed. I ran up to him and gave him a hug to, only walk through him I wish I hadn't because his image had shattered into smalll little pieces and then faded away from I looked on the bed to find his scarf... the one that flew off his neck that day.I picked it up and then started while holding it close to my body, I could tell it hadn't been picked up and washed because I still saw drops of blood on it from that day. I stared at it in aww as the thought of how it got here crossed my mind. I got up from the ground to see that my window was open letter time. And then I heard his voice. " hey! I can only talk to you for barely a minute so, I'm a make this quick. My soul is in this scarf, well, partially. So if you wear this I will always be with you. Ok. I'm again, sorry I left and... I love you-you-you-you..." his last words echoed in the distance. I wiped my tears away and said, "I love you to natsu. And I'll always wear this"

* * *

At fairy tail

"I miss lu-Chan." A certain blunette said. And that's when the guild halls front door was kicked wide open, and stood a certain blonde haired girl with a scarf on. "MISS ME?" Lucy said. "LUUUUUCCCCCYYYYY!" Every one yelled as they all did a big group hug "FAIRY TAIL MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" They yelled. Lucy giggled and said, "I missed fairy tail too." Lucy finally went around the guild and greeted everyone. Had a bookmark with levy. Attempted eating iron with gajeel... worst choice, EVER! Yelled at grays stripping habits, cooked with the Strauss siblings and especially did some matchmaking with Mira. Shared straw berry cake with Ezra. ( surprisingly didn't get hurt or yelled at.) Played with Wendy,Carla,happy and Romeo in a game of tag... happy won (stupid neko) and got into a drinking challenge with cana! (Suprrisingly, I won... ended up passing out for a couple hours and puking.) We ended up having a four day long party before going home. " you having fun?" A familiar voice said. "NATSU!?" I yelled. " chill dude." Natsu said. " sorry, not used to it... but, how have you been?" I asked feeling a slight pull on my heart strings " nothing much. Just hanging out with this lady I just met... she looks exactly like you." He said with his mischievous grin. " you saw mother?!" I asked. " yeah, so is there a message you want me to give, I kinda gotta go... sorry... " he said. " say I love her" I said. "Ok." He said. He was just about leave when, "wait! I just wanted to say... ...

I love you."

He nd looked at me with a grin and walked towards me and, even though I couldn't feel it, he kissed on the lips and said.

"I love you to. Live happy ok?"

"Ok. Bye"

THE END!


End file.
